THE GHOST WITHIN
by PrincessPlaygirl24
Summary: The only character that hasn't been posessed yet. That's all I can say.


Disclaimer

I do not own charmed, or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story

The Ghost within

Chapter 1

Chris's scream awoke everyone in the Manor. Piper entered her son's room.

"Chris honey, mommy can't always come to your room every time you cry," she said. Chris screamed again.

"Or maybe she can," she said picking up her son. She looked over to Wyatt's bed. He was asleep. She looked back at Chris.

"Why can't you be more like your brother," she said, walking over to the clock. 3:41 Am. She let out a groan and placed Chris back in the cot. She sat down on the floor, and began to rock the cot.

The sun peek through Phoebe's curtain and landed on her face. Her eyes slowly began to open. She got up in her bed, and rested her head on the headboard. She could hear the slight sound of someone talking. She guessed it was Piper. She threw the blanket off herself and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise, no one was there. She looked at time it was 9 o' clock.

_Piper should have been up by now,_ she thought. She made her way up to Piper's room to find that she, nor Leo, were there. She cocked her head back. She heard someone talking again. The sound was coming from Wyatt and Chris's room. She opened the door and found Piper on the floor and murmuring something.

"Piper," she whispered. Piper continued to mumble. Phoebe walked to her sister and knelt down.

"Piper," she called again. Piper's eyes shot open.

"What, what, who?" she said as she woke up. She sat up and shook her head.

"Are you done?" Phoebe asked. Piper gave her a dirty look.

"Piper what are you doing here," Phoebe asked as she helped her up.

"I don't know, all I remember was Chris crying and I came here to make him fall asleep… and," she started to explain.

"And then?" Phoebe asked. Piper stretched.

"And then you woke me up," she said as she left the room.

Chapter 2

Paige started down the stairs, when the door to magic school opened and Leo walked out.

"Another all- nighter at magic school?" She asked him. He said nothing, he only nodded. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they met Piper and Phoebe.

"Good morning," Paige started.

"You… where were you last night when your son was screaming for his father… and good morning Paige!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Piper, but I had to go to magic school," Leo said.

"Oh! Give me a break. Why is that your excuse for everything," she said.

"Excuse? That's not an excuse, it's my job," he answered.

"I have a job, but I still have to be a mother at the same time,"

"Oh! You know what just forget it," Leo said and started for the conservatory.

"Leo," she called following him.

"Leo," she called again. Just then a demon shimmered in behind Leo.

"LEO!" Piper screamed. Leo turned around and the demon punched him. Leo flew back and crashed into the table and chairs. The demon approached Piper. Piper lifted her hands and blew him up. However, he was only wounded.

"Phoebe, Paige," Piper called. She tried to blow him up again, but still nothing. Phoebe and Paige entered the room. The demon threw a fireball at Piper. It hit her and she flew back into the Grandfather clock. Phoebe ran up to the demon and kicked him. He fell back on to the coffee table. She was going to recite a spell, when it picked her up and threw her. Phoebe flew and landed by Piper.

Paige looked into the kitchen and spotted the knife holder.

"Knife," she called and pushed it towards the demon. The knife stabbed him in his head.

Paige smiled, but the demon just pulled it out and threw it back at her. Paige ducked and it hit the wall. The demon approached Paige.

"Piper blow him up," Phoebe said.

"You think I haven't tried that already?" Piper said.

"Then aim for his wound," Phoebe said. Piper lifted her arms and blew up the demons head. The demon froze and shimmered out. Paige let out a sigh of relief, and ran to her sisters. She helped them up.

"Ouch! How come you never get hurt," Phoebe joked.

"That's because…" Paige started. She spotted a large amount of blood on Piper's shirt, as she limped to the conservatory.

"Piper, you're hurt," Paige said. Piper ignored her and threw the pieces of the table and chair off Leo.

"Paige, heal him," she called. Paige ran to Leo and started to heal him. Leo's eyes opened.

"Thank God," Piper said, and helped him up.

"I don't understand something," Phoebe said as she entered the conservatory.

"That wasn't an upper level demon, so why did it take all three of us to vanquish it?" she said. The room was quiet.

"Maybe, he had help," Leo suggested.

Chapter 3

The demon fired up in the Underworld.

"Ahhhh!" the demon screamed. It stopped and fell to the ground

"Your efforts will no longer be required," said a voice. A spirit came out of the demon. The demon fired up and exploded.

"What have you learnt?" A demon said as he walked in.

"Plenty," the spirit said "Piper is definitely the most powerful."

"So what are you going to do?" the demon asked.

"Well all I have to do is take Piper out of the picture. Without Piper the sisters will be helpless," said the spirit.

"How are you planning to get to Piper," asked the demon. The spirit looked at him.

"After all you said that Piper was the most powerful witch," he continued.

"Yes, but I also know that Piper is married to the mortal, so I can easily get to Piper though Leo," said the spirit.

"But that's too risky," said the demon.

"Well then," said the ghost. He walked through a jagged piece of a bolder, "It's a good thing I'm already dead,"

Leo sat on bed in his room. Paige had just finished healing Piper when she decided to help Phoebe find out more about the demon. She left Piper and Leo alone in the room. There was silence in the room Leo was playing with Chris on the bed while Piper watched Wyatt play with his fire truck. She turned to him.

"Leo," she started. He ignored her.

"Leo… I'm sorry," she said. Leo got up and left Chris by Wyatt. He returned to the bed.

"No I'm sorry," he said.

"I shouldn't have thrown a fit like that, and more importantly I shouldn't have blamed it on you," Piper said.

"Well, I should have been here when you needed me, that's what a good husband… and father would have done," he said

"Yeah, you should have," Piper joked. They smiled. Piper leaned forward and embraced him. He kissed her cheek.

"Well," she said, standing up, "I probably should help them find out about that demon."

Leo nodded. Piper smiled and left the room.

"You get some rest, okay," she said.

"Okay," Leo called back.

Piper entered the attic.

"Okay, so what do we know?" she asked

"Well, he definitely was a lower level demon, but that doesn't explain why he was so powerful," Paige said.

"Well what if what Leo said was true? What if he was working with someone?" Piper said

"But why couldn't we see him?" Paige asked. Phoebe got up and violently searched through the Book of Shadows.

"This is why," She said. Piper and Paige looked at the book.

"Ghost," Paige read.

"So what, Casper the friendly ghost is actually evil?" Piper said

"No, you see ghosts can project themselves into other beings, and can control them," Phoebe read.

"So what are you saying," Paige asked

"I think that the demon was possessed by a ghost," she said. Paige looked into the book.

"But it says that the ghost can only be seen if, and then vanquished, if the demon was on the verge of dying," she said

"Yeah, and the ghost never appeared," Phoebe said.

"Which means the demon wasn't vanished," Piper added.

"So now we have to find this demon," Phoebe said.

"No, we have to find the ghost," Paige corrected. Piper looked at her sisters

"Can you scry for a ghost?" she asked.

"No, but maybe Leo would know how to find one," Phoebe suggested.

Chapter 4

Leo was asleep on his bed. The ghost appeared. Wyatt immediately put up his force field.

"I'm not here for you, child," he said.

He approached Leo and slowly his spirit entered Leo's body. Piper entered the room.

"Leo can you…" she saw the ghost entering Leo's body. She tried to blow him up, but he vanished. She ran to Leo and tried to wake him up.

"Leo," she called. Leo awoke

"Piper, what's wrong?" he said getting up and loosening his tie

"We found out that the demon we vanquished… wasn't actually vanquished, he was possessed by a ghost, and now we need to find that ghost, so come on," she said.

"But you don't have to find him," Leo said

"What… why?" Piper asked.

"Because it found you," he said. Leo then pulled off his tie and wrapped it around Piper's neck; he pulled her onto the bed and started strangling her. Piper tried to fight back.

"Leo… what are you doing?" she said. She looked into Leo's eyes.

"You're not Leo," she chocked. Leo raised his hand and placed it in front of Piper's face

"Damn it, this human has no powers," he cursed.

"Phoebe, Paige," Piper screamed. Leo covered her mouth and began pulling the tie tighter around her neck. Phoebe and Paige enter the room, to see Leo killing their sister.

"Tie," Paige called. The tie orbed from Piper's neck to Paige's hand. Phoebe jumped over the bed and kick Leo away from Piper. Piper gasped for air. Phoebe helped her up and they all ran downstairs.

"Okay, why is Leo trying to kill you?" Paige asked.

"It's not Leo, The Ghost is inside him," Piper said. Just then Leo arrived downstairs.

"Miss me," he said Phoebe ran to him and tried to punch him. He stopped her and simply threw her against the wall.

"Why do you like throwing me against the walls," Phoebe shouted. Leo started at Piper. Piper started to flick her wrists, but nothing was happening to Leo.

"Piper, blow him up," Paige said. Piper ignored her, and only tried to freeze him.

"Piper, you know you can't freeze a ghost," Leo said.

"Table," Paige called. The table orbed towards her, and she pushed it towards Leo.

"No!" Piper shouted. She stood in front of him and the table hit her. Piper fell to the floor.

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted and crawled to her.

"Leo," Paige called, and sent him to the kitchen. She locked both of the kitchen doors and joined her sisters.

"Piper, what wrong with you? Why didn't you blow him up?" Paige asked.

"Paige, that is my husband, I'm not going to blow him up," she said.

"He's not your husband Piper, He's a ghost," Phoebe insisted. The kitchen door burst open, and Leo came back. He held a knife in his hand.

"It probably wasn't the smartest idea to send him to the kitchen," Paige said.

"Spilt up," Phoebe shouted, as they got up and ran in different directions. Leo picked up the table and hurled it at Paige. It hit her hard and she flew into Phoebe.

"Paige, Phoebe!" Piper shouted. Leo started at her, again.

"Oh! Come on!" Piper said frustrated. Leo cornered her.

"Leo, I know you're still in there, and I know you can hear me," she started.

"That won't help you now," Leo said. Piper ignored the ghost's voice

"Leo, I can easily blow you up… but I won't because I love you. And I know you love me and that you won't hurt me," she said. Leo's eyes started to glow a frightening red color. Phoebe and Paige watched and hoped that their sister's plan had worked.

"I'm not afraid of you Leo, and I know you can fight it," she said. Leo grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall. The heels of her boots were barley touching the floor.

"Leo!" Phoebe and Paige shouted. Leo's eyes stopped glowing.

"Piper," he said in a loving voice.

"Leo," Piper chocked. Leo's eyes slowly started to turn red again.

"Piper, you have to vanquish me," he said.

"No!" Piper shouted.

"Please Piper, before I kill you," he begged.

"But, Leo," she said. Leo screamed and his eyes turn bloody red.

"Leo," she sobbed. Leo raised his knife. He stabbed her. Piper let out a scream.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed and ran to her sister. Leo released her, as she fell to the floor.

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted and picked her up. Paige shouted. Leo backed away.

"Shame, your poor little husband couldn't control himself," Leo said.

"Don't you dare speak about Leo," Piper managed to let out. Piper rose. Paige and Phoebe helped her.

Leo backed off in fear.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Get out of my husband!" Piper screamed and she flicked her wrists violently. Leo exploded backwards. He flew through the room and hit the wall above the stairs. He fell on to the stairs and rolled to the bottom. Piper ran to him. Paige tried to heal her. Piper cupped Leo's face in her arms. Just then the ghost rose out of Leo's body. Piper growled at him.

"How dare you!" she said. The ghost backed off.

"You son of a…" She blew him up. The explosion sounded out the fifth word. The Ghost flew back. Phoebe and Paige held her hand.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Take his soul. Banish this evil!" Paige said out loud. The ghost stopped. His face turned red. He screamed and exploded. Piper fell on her knees. Phoebe turned her over. Paige started to heal her.

"No," she said, "Heal Leo first." Paige nodded and ran to Leo.

Phoebe brushed Piper's hair out of her face. She tried to stop the bleeding with her hand.

Paige leaned over Piper. Leo bent down and held her back up. When Paige completely healed Piper, Leo picked her up and embraced her, passionately.

"I'm so sorry," he said. Piper allowed her tears to escape her eyes and fall on Leo's shirt.

"I wasn't your fault," he said as she pulled away.

"Well, now that that's over can we please go to bed," Paige joked. They all laughed.

Chapter 5

Piper stood by the window, bouncing Chris on her hip. She turned around and saw Wyatt looking at her.

"Wyatt honey, what's wrong?" she asked, bending down to his size.

"Where's daddy?" he asked. Piper placed Chris in his cot.

"Well, your daddy is very busy at magic school right now, but he will be back tomorrow," she said.

"Or if your mommy would let me, he could come and be with you now," Leo said entering the room. Wyatt smiled.

"I thought you were at magic school," she said.

"I was," Leo said, "but then I when to the principle to get the night of to spend time with you." Piper smiled, knowing that he was the principal. Leo bent down and played with Wyatt. Piper walked over to Chris's cot and carried him out. She brought him to his father and after a very long time they actually spent time together with their children.


End file.
